elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerdur
|Base ID = }} Gerdur is a Nord lumberjack residing in the town of Riverwood. She and her husband, Hod, own and operate Riverwood's lumber mill. They have a son, Frodnar. She is the de facto leader of the village. Interactions Before the Storm If her brother Ralof, a Stormcloak, is followed while escaping Helgen, she will help the Dragonborn by giving them a key to her house and offering them supplies. Also, if she dies, the Dragonborn will receive a Letter of Inheritance. Available gifts *Alto Wine *Bread *Carrots (2) *Clothes *Eidar Cheese Wheel *Honningbrew Mead (2) *Lockpick *Potion of minor healing (3) *Rabbit Haunch *Red Apple *Silver Garnet Ring *Silver Necklace (uncommon) *Enchanted jewlery (on rare occasions) Services Gerdur will buy firewood from the Dragonborn. She can also sell logs to the Dragonborn to build houses with the installation of . Dialogue What can you tell me about Riverwood? "It's my mill. Some folks think it's my town too, but it ain't. The Jarl in Whiterun owns the land and the town. I just pay the taxes." Do you have any supplies I can take? "And by "supplies" I suppose you mean weapons and armor. Alvor can help you out. He's our blacksmith." or "Like I said, I'm glad to help in any way I can. Help yourself to whatever you need, within reason." How do I get to Whiterun from here? "Cross the river and then head north. You'll see Whiterun on its hill as you pass the falls." What can you tell me about the Jarl? "Jarl Balgruuf? I don't mean to be disrespectful, as he's ruled Whiterun Hold well for years, but he seems in over his head now. He's been trying to stay out of the war, but it can't last. He's going to have to pick a side. I'm afraid he's going to make the wrong choice." :Is Balgruuf loyal to the Empire? "I wouldn't say that. But he and Ulfric have been at odds for years, and I'm afraid Balgruuf will end up siding with the Empire because of it. But it's hard to believe that even Balgruuf would choose Elisif over Ulfric." ::Who's Elisif? "I suppose she's Jarl Elisif now. She married High King Torygg just before Ulfric killed him. The Empire supports her claim to be High Queen. I don't really have anything against her - not her fault that her husband Torygg was bought and paid for by the Empire. But she's nothing but a puppet for the Empire now, with her husband Torygg dead. Ulfric will make sure she never takes the throne as High Queen." :::Ulfric killed the High King? "Some say murdered, but it was a lawful challenge in the old way. Ulfric called him out as a traitor to Skyrim, and killed him in single combat. If Torygg couldn't defend his throne, he had no business being High King." ::::So there's no High King now? "No, not until the Moot meets to choose another. And it won't meet until one side or the other wins the war. Don't worry, though. Ulfric is our rightful High King. He'll drive out the Empire and Skyrim will have peace at last." ::Do you support the Stormcloaks? "Of course. Ulfric's cause is just. It's time for Skyrim to rid itself of the Empire." What do you think about the war? "The Empire may have been good for Skyrim once upon a time, but those days are long past. Banning the worship of Talos was the last straw. Thalmor everywhere, dragging people off for honoring our own gods! I'm glad Ralof is helping drive them out of here. If I was a bit younger, I might have joined the fight myself." Conversations Ralof: "Gerdur!" Gerdur: "Mara's Mercy, its good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here?" Ralof: "Gerdur..." Gerdur: "We had heard that Ulfric had been captured..." Ralof: "Gerdur... I'm fine. At least now I am." Gerdur: "Are you hurt? What's happened? at player And who's this? One of your comrades?" Ralof: "Not a comrade yet...but a friend. I owe him/her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..." Gerdur: "Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." Hod: "What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" Gerdur: "Hod. Just come here." Hod: "Ralof! What are you doing here? Ah...I'll be right down!" Frodnar: "Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" Gerdur: "Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming." Frodnar: "Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with uncle Ralof!" Ralof: "Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself!" Frodnar: "That's right! Don't worry uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you!" Hod walks up and enters the conversation. Hod: "Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well done in." Ralof: "I can't remember the last time I slept. Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was...two days ago, now. We stopped at Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up for the headsman's block and ready to start chopping!" Gerdur: "The cowards!" Ralof: "They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then! But then...out of nowhere...a dragon attacked." Gerdur: "You don't mean a real, live..." Ralof: "I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there! As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" Gerdur: "Nobody has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Ralof: "Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I'd hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but..." Gerdur: "Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need. Let me worry about the Imperials. Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. player Here's the key to the house. Stay as long as you like. There's something you can do for me. For all of us. menu opens We need to send word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever troops he can. Riverwood is defenseless. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Ralof: "Thanks, sister. I knew I could count on you." Gerdur: "I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric..." Ralof: "Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It'll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak!" Hod: "I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is." Gerdur: "Hhmm. Help them drink up our mead, you mean. Ralof Good luck, brother. I'll see you later." Ralof: "Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low." Alvor Gerdur: "Are those parts ready yet?" Alvor: "I can only hammer so fast, Gerdur." Gerdur: "They don't have to be perfect. Just send them over when they're ready." Hod Gerdur: "Can the sawmill handle those logs? They look a might big." Hod: "Ay, it can. Wouldn't want them any bigger though." Gerdur: "And the blade?" Hod: "Gettin' dull. We'll need a new one soon." Gerdur: "I'll talk to Alvor about getting us a new one." Quotes *''"New to Riverwood? If you're looking for work, go see Hod at the mill."'' *''"We're a small village, but we work hard, and take care of our own."'' *''"Only worry we've got is the war reaching this far."'' *''"Years past, the lumber was used for houses or furniture. Now, the soldiers just buy it all."'' *''"The thought of my wood being used for weapons... Makes me sick."'' *''"No use thinkin' of things I can't change. Too much work to be done..."'' *''"Lucan over in the Riverwood Trader says thieves broke into his store. Strange, he says they hardly took anything."'' – Before "The Golden Claw Trivia *If Hadvar is followed in the quest "Unbound" and thus accept help from Alvor, Riverwood's blacksmith, she may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn. *If Hod dies, Gerdur will express disgust at the idea that militarism is the only way her lumber business prospers anymore. Bugs * Along with Delphine, Alvor, Sigrid and Faendal, Gerdur can attack the Dragonborn for no apparent reason. Yielding to a guard or fast traveling to a different hold can generally fix this. * A rare bug can occur with Gerdur. She can be cast into Frenzy, randomly letting her kill her husband and try to kill her son. This happens even if the Dragonborn does not have Frenzy. * Killing Gerdur does not make Ralof hostile, but he may ask, "What do you want, milk-drinker?" * Fast traveling to Riverwood can rarely make her hostile towards you. * She may send hired thugs to attack the Dragonborn even when Ralof is followed. Appearances * cs:Gerdur de:Gerdur es:Gerdur fr:Gerdur it:Gerdur pl:Gerdur ru:Гердур uk:Ґердур Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters